


It's About Time

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a total dad, During those 2 years, F/M, Halloween, Natasha Romanoff & Vision Friendship, Protective Natasha Romanov, Team Cap has no bounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: Halloween. One of the greatest nights, where kids got to go out and have fun and cause some property damage. One of the only nights where her and her team could probably walk the streets like normal people.But, of course instead she was hiding behind a dumpster with three children , and two actual children.My interpretation about how Team Cap learned about Wanda and Vision.





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my mind for a really long time, so I thought that I would write this!
> 
> This is for the ScarletVision Halloween Party run by The ScarletVision Network.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!!!

     Halloween. One of the greatest nights, where kids got to go out and have fun and cause some property damage. One of the only nights where her and her team could probably walk the streets like normal people.

     But, of course instead she was hiding behind a dumpster with three children, and two actual children.

     Of course, now the story is getting a little ahead of itself.

 

* * *

 

 **3 weeks earlier at the Barton Household**  

(Yes I know Barton's on house-arrest, but you saw how great that worked out for Scott)

 

     "Auntie Nat!" Lila cried as she jumped into Natasha's arms. Natasha held the girl easily, but still pretended to falter slightly.

     "Wow! You've gotten so big! Soon, I won't be able to hold you like this!" Nat exclaimed, hugging the girl to her before letting her down. "Now... where is your mother, and the seeds to those pumpkins outside?" Natasha asked, a scowl forming on her face as she headed to the kitchen.

     Laura was already their taking a small tray of seeds out of the oven, and placing another one in. Pumpking bread already lined the counters, and Natasha knew that a bowl of dirt was already going cold in the refrigerator for desert. "I thought I heard you!" Laura exclaimed as she bought Nat in for a hug. Natasha hugged one of her closest friends back. Laura looked around the kitchen, "Where're the others?" Laura asked her, concern written all over her face.

     Natasha hesitated, "Is Clint her?" She asked softly. But even that couldn't stop those damn hearing aids that he wore from picking up her words.

     "In his own house? Where he's not allowed to ever leave? No! Why would Clint be here?" Came the familiarly annoying voice that she loved to hate. She spun on her heel quickly.

     "Don't be a smart-ass Barton." She muttered, knowing full-well that he'd be able to hear her fine... but Lila would have a troubling time even figuring out if the older woman had said anything at all.

     Clint came forward and dragged Nat into a bear-hug, making her laugh softly. When Clint finally let go of her he asked, "Where's the others?" Nat stilled her face. She needed to not give anything away. She had no idea what might happen if Clint found out why Wanda and the others were still in the jet, a fight that had made Natasha run into the Barton household. Of course, she didn't have to lie for long, because the next second Wanda came skipping into the house... Natasha had never been prouder of a student.

     "Wanda!" Lila cried out, running into the young woman's arms. Wanda enthusiastically held the girl spinning her around slightly. Steve came in a second later with Sam on his heels. Captain America had a glare set on his face and his beard made him look scarier than he actually was. Nat sent the man a glare that clearly said, 'Perk up! Or you'll wish that it was Wanda you were fighting with!'. Steve got the message.

     "Hey kiddo!" Clint said enthusiastically, wrapping Wanda in a bear hug. Wanda smiled softly into Clint's shoulder, and then proceeded to give Laura a hug. Natasha noticed that Wanda was still wearing the pastel colored scarf that had started this whole mess. "These dudes treating you good?" Clint asked her with a fake scowl on his face.

     Wanda's face quickly passed from smiling, to a scowl, to smiling again in a matter of seconds. "They're fine!" She said in an overly syrupy voice that made Natasha wince at the forcefullness. Lila giggled, though. The little girl didn't seem to get upset Wanda was.

     "I hear her! I hear her!" Cooper yelled as he came scrambling downstairs. He stopped right in front of Wanda, a blush on his face and a large smile covering overtaking his features. "Hi!" Wanda smiled softly, and gently ruffled the 11-year-old's hair. 

     "Good thing you're here!" Laura said, tension in her shoulders. "Time to eat." 

     The group instantly sat in their seats at the dinner table. Laura had made pumpkin soup and corn-beef specials. Lila was going on about something. "So kiddo, what are you going as for Halloween?" Sam asked the small girl. 

     "Phoebe from Friends!" She said enthusiastically. Sam spluttered softly. 

     "What about a princess?" 

     "Phoebe from Friends!" 

     "You know what's scary? Dolls." 

     "You know what else is scary? Twins." Lila told him, her small glare scary. 

     "All right! You're going as Phoebe!" Sam surrendered. 

     "Wanda! Do you want to go trick-or-treating with me!?!" Lila asked excitedly.

     Wanda winced softly, and Steve's grimace deepened. "I actually have plans." Wanda said so softly almost nobody could hear.

     "You have plans? On the run?" Clint asked incredulously. Then, his eyes narrowed. "With who?" 

     "That's what I would like to know!" Steve exploded. Natasha thought that he had retained amazing self control due to the explosive fight that had dragged her out of the jet. "She leaves one weekend every month! Doesn't tell me where she's going! And then she comes back last week with- with that!" He spat the word, and Natasha felt like banging her head on the table. Steve had pointed at Wanda's scarf-covered neck. She pereferally saw Laura's shoulder's tense.

     "He's not talking about a-" The words were cut off. 

     "You got a hickey?!?" Clint yelled at Wanda, standing up from the table. Wanda winced slightly, but didn't even look ashamed. Nat felt for the girl. The entire week since she got back from Alaska had been filled Steve yelling at her. Wanda actually stood up for herself. 

     "NO!" Wanda yelled. She looked completely fed up at this point. "He's talking about my new scarf! It's really not that big a deal!"

     "Not that-" Steve spluttered. "Do you know what getting new scarves could lead to?!?" 

     "You don't have to spend more of our already small amount of money on new clothes for me?" Wanda asked him, her eyes holding a deep challenge.

     "Well, I guess getting strange presents from men aren't that big a deal in Sokovia?!?" Clint asked her, his eyes fixed on his soup.

     "No, actually. That's how Pietro met several of the girls that he dated. Nobody ever found it weird" She informed him, the tinge of sadness that usually came when she spoke of her brother gone with the adreniline of a fight. 

     "Remind me to be glad that I never visited your country." Sam told her, taking a slurp of his soup.

     "Besides! Who ever said that I got this from a man!?!" Steve's eyes widened. "Not like that!"  Wanda took a deep breathe. She looked down at her empty plate, and then at Lila's. "You know I only made it to Season 3 of Friends before Civil War. You wanna watch it." Lila nodded enthusiastically, and led Wanda away. 

     All of the adults at the table were quiet before Cooper spoke up, "So... what she's saying is... I still have a chance." 

     Natasha simply smiled at her nephew, "You've never stood a chance little one." 

 

* * *

 

     "This will be fun!" Steve had claimed when he'd set the jet down in Salem, Massachusettes. The states had gotten easier to move around in the months since their arrest, and Steve had told his fellow rogues that he wanted to see Salem in all of it's glory. Natasha had immediately known something was up. She'd known since picking Cooper and Lila up for trick-or-treating that things were wierd by the way Lila held a tablet with her pumpkin bucket. 

     Though, in all her years, nothing could prepare her for when Steve dragged all of them down to the train station behimd a bench and (In Sam's case) a trash can. Lila then turned the tablet on and Natasha was greeted by her wonderful ex-partner's scowling face. "Are you there?!?" He yelled at the people who were looking at the screen.

     "What are we doing here?" Natasha asks the group. Looking around the station, her eyes were drawn to a splash of red hair. "You sons of-" She quickly stopped talking when she remembered the little girl crouching next to her. "Why are we following Wanda?" 

     Steve rolled his eyes, as if this was obvious. "Clint and I have devised a plan to find out who Wanda's been meeting up with! Now, shhh!" 

     Sam tilted his head at the Captain, "'Clint and I'? What are you, an English professor?" Lila giggled softly.

     Steve ignored Sam. "Nat." Natasha looked at Cap, and saw the nervousness behind his eyes. She knew how much these guys cared for Wanda, she too felt a sort of fondness for the woman. But, she felt that Wanda was treated a little like a kid by the guys. As far as Natasha heard, neither Steve or Tony had given Wanda a choice about the whole Civil War thing. "Can you give me an idea of what we're looking for." 

     Nat sighed. She really, really didn't want to talk about Wanda's love life, for so many reasons. The spy still held a soft spot in her heart for one of the few people that had managed to wiggle his way in. Somebody that had also grown quite fond of the woman standing 5 feet away from the small group.

     "Alright. Alright. Let's think about this like... an over-correction." Clint rolled his eyes at the reference, but Steve's brow furrowed. "You've never seen 'How I Met Your Mother'? You should! It's a wonderful show! Maria hates it." 

     "Then why should I give it a chance?" Steve asked confused. Sam groans and hides his head in his hands.

     Nat shakes her head at the oldy. "She only hates it because one of the characters looks just like her. Really good show, though."

     "Okay! Can we please continue!?!" Clint asked angrily. Natasha knew that Clint felt like a father-figure to Wanda, and she felt tremendous pity for Lila when the younger girl would eventually start dating. Of course, anybody that was interested in Lila would have her to deal with as well.

     "Alright. Short, taller than Wanda, but short. A bit of a hipster. Ah! That should be our guy right their." The entire group turned their heads to see a man fresh off the newest train. The man wore an orange beanie, and a leather jacket. He had dark hair and a dark complexion. He certainly seemed to fit the description that Natasha had given them, and the woman hated him instantly.

     "Why do you think it's a guy?" Steve asked her, his eyes narrowed.

     Sam rolled his eyes, "Dude. It's like 99.99% sure that Wanda is dating." Cooper huffed softly. The group continued to look at the man that they were sure Wanda was supposed to meet with. Of course, her eyes were caught by a tall, blonde man that was walking a little behind him.

     "Cute." Natasha muttered. 

     "Please tell me you're not staring at the guy behind Wanda's. I thought you weren't one of those cliche' girls that were into, well... Cap!" Steve rolled his eyes at Sam. Natasha did as well. 

     "I'm allowed to find a guy attractive! It's not like I'm falling head over heels." She clarified softly. Clint cleared his throat. 

     "Sorry! But can someone raise this tablet up, Lila is only 4'' foot!" Steve took the tablet from the young girl. "Ooh! Here he is! This is it!" 

     Steve sighed, "I still think that it's a little brash to think that Wanda is dating this guy!" Everyone ignored him, except for Cooper who nodded emphatically with the Captain. 

     All attention was back on the hipster dude. When he finally got close to Wanda, everyone held their breathe. That is, except for when the man walked past the red-head and to a woman and a toddler little girl who both hugged him enthusiastically. "What?" Nat had been almost completely positive that Wanda would be going for someone completely opposite to her last love interest. "I don't know whats happening." 

     The blonde man stepped behind Wanda, and the rest of the group held their breaths. Sam gripped his guns, as did Natasha. Wanda was still swiveling her head side to side, like she was looking for something. Suddenly, the tall man wrapped his arms around Wanda.

     Steve almost shot up from his hiding space before Natasha pulled him back. Wanda was smiling incredibly bright, the biggest smile that Natasha had ever seen her make. The young woman placed her cheek to the man's temple, which was only accessibly because he'd placed his head into the crook of her neck. "Go Wanda." Came a familiar female voice from the tablet. 

     "Really Laura?" Clint asked angrily. 

     Laura simply shrugged, "He's cute." 

     "Hmm..." Natasha murmured to herself. Stealing another glance at the man who was still hugging Wanda from behind, she whispered "Maybe it's more of a 'Lobster Crawl'." 

     Laura gave a wry chuckle, but Steve looked more confused. Nat huffed frustratedly. She grabbed Steve's coat in both of her hands, and took a small leather book out of it. Taking the extra pencil out as well, she quickly scribbled in 'How I Met Your Mother'. "It's a great show. Watch it." 

     "You know, this could still be completely platonic." Steve told her stubbornly, pocketing the small book and pencil back into his jacket. At that moment, Wanda pulled the man around her and pulled him down into a kiss. Not a kiss that would scar both Steve and Clint for years to come, but a sweet and gentle kiss... that would still probably scar them all the same.

     "You were saying?" Sam asked Cap with narrowed eyes. Steve looked slightly broken, his mouth hanging agape. "Wow. This is worse than when he didn't realize that she was in to-" 

     "We do not speak his name here." Nat told him, her hand closing over Sam's mouth. The last thing that she needed was Clint and Steve having heart attacks due to the large amount of earth-shattering information they were getting in such a short time.

     "Ooh! They're on the move!" Lila cooed, a small smile on her face. Natasha had a feeling that the little one would take after her father and (More Importantly) her Aunt Nat. The couple was in face moving out of the train station. Wanda had apparently grabbed his hand, and were swinging their joined hands. Natasha had really never seen the young woman this happy.

     "Let's go." Clint grumbled. The group stood up as stealthily as they could and started walking to the cafe' that Wanda had dragged her boyfriend to. 

     Laura cleared her throat. "Not to sound overbearing, or whatever, but shouldn't someone take the kids trick-or-treating?" 

     "But Moma! I want to keep spying on Wanda!" Lila whines, her eyes wide. Cooper huffed.

     "Speak for yourself. I want candy." Lila glared at her older brother.

     "Baby." She muttered. 

     Sam stepped between the two kids. "Alright! I'll bring Cooper around the town. You guys get to keep Phoebe!" Lila smiled brightly at the older man, gently turning her fake guitar around on her. Sam took Cooper to walk away, and Nat couldn't believe how lucky she was that Wanda didn't notice them. 

     The younger woman had picked a table right next to the door, and picked the chair that gave her easier access to the door. Natasha felt a serious rush of motherly pride towards Wanda. "Alright," Natasha whispered softly, already placing a dark scarf around her head. "I'll go in. Tell you guys what's going on." She gently took out her cell phone, and face timed Steve.

     Nat walked into the cafe'. Taking her place so that she was facing the man instead of Wanda, Natasha listened intently. 

     "Are you okay?" Came the soft voice of Wanda's guy. Nat could barely hear the words he spoke, let alone an accent. "You seem a little far away."

     Wanda laughed softly. "Sorry. I think I've been spending too much time with Nat." Natasha could feel herself tense. Wanda talked about the team with this stranger. "I just feel like I'm seeing my team everywhere. I swear I saw Sam walking with a skeleton like 10 minutes ago."

     Natasha laughed softly. "I think you're tired." The man said with a soft smile. 

     "Alright... fine! Let me finish my coffee, and then you can tuck me into bed!" Wanda told him, her head tilted to the side. Natasha could almost see the besotted smile on Wanda's face. 

     A shuddering breathe came from the phone. "Tuck her into bed..." Clint moaned. Wanda's head perked up and she turned around, as did Natasha. 

     "Are you alright?" The man asked again. Natasha turned back around. She had to admit that the man looked quite familiar. Though, she didn't have much time to look at the guy, because Wanda quickly took his hand and dragged him out the doors. Nat followed them instantly, trying to stay as nonchalant as she could. 

     Suddenly, the couple stopped. Wanda looked up into the man's eyes, and quickly pulled him down into a heated kiss.

     Nat only had a minute to understand the reason behind this, before it happened. Steve erupted from his hiding spot, a foot or two away (Nat would have to smack him in the head later). Steve stomped over to Wanda, and wrenched the younger woman off of the blonde guy. Wanda, however, seemed to be waiting for this. Of course she was, that was the whole point.

     Wanda pushed Steve back into his former hiding spot, and Natasha followed. The guy stood in the middle of the street, seemingly not understanding what to do. 

     "What the hell are you doing here?!?" Wanda yelled at the Captain. Steve looked alarmed at the fury in Wanda's eyes, a fury that had become quite familiar to Natasha. Wanda looked around the tiny nook, her eyes settling on Lila and Clint's tablet. Nat had never seen Wanda look so angry. "You brought Lila?!? On a stakeout?!? What is the matter with you?!?"  

     Steve recollected himself, "In my defense, you wouldn't tell us where you wer-"

     "So?!? Suddenly I have to tell you everything going on in my life?!?" Steve looked slightly angry with her at that, but Wanda was not done. "Did you talk it through with anybody, when you started a Civil War for your best friend?" Wanda turned on Clint this time, "Did you talk it through with Laura when you brought the  _Avengers_ to your house?"

     A hoot came from the tablet, "You go Wanda!" 

     "Laura!" Clint glared at his wife, who was off screen. Laura didn't even defend herself. 

     "My point is, I am an  _adult_ that can make her own decisions! In fact, after today, I think I'm probably one of the more mature people on this team!" Nat nodded her head at that statement, feeling incredibly silly to even going along with this in the first place. Wanda sighed, recollecting herself from her fury. 

     Steve looked down. "Then you are part of a team?" 

     Wanda looked back at him, her eyes looking hurt. "Of course. You guys are my family. And just because I have someone else in my life, doesn't mean that you don't have a place in it." Gently putting a hand on Steve's shoulder, Wanda takes a deep breathe. "Would it make you feel better if I told you, I will always come back. Every time I leave, I'll always make it back to you guys." Wanda looked at Nat, and Natasha could see both determination and a hint of sadness. Wanda then rounded on Clint, "And you!" 

     "Wha- I thought we just apologized!" Clint asked. 

     "Uh-uh." Wanda tells him, shaking her head. "I will deal with you... when I come back in two days." Steve opens his mouth, looking like he wants to argue, but closes it immediately when Wanda gives him a glare. "That's what I thought. Wonderful costume by the way, little one." Wanda gives Lila a small smile, and Lila gives a blazing one back.

     Striding purposefully back to her boyfriend, Wanda gives the group one last look. The man turns his head as well, and Natasha coul basically feel her eyes widen as she made eye contact with the 'stranger' for the first time that night. 

 

* * *

 

     

     Wanda came back two days later, just like she promised. Nat noticed that she had a dreamy sort of smile, just like she did everytime she came back... but this time Nat completely understood. The younger woman came out of her face time call with Clint, not really looking where she was going. Natasha tried to hide a smirk. 

     "So... how's Vision?" That most certainly got Wanda's attention. Her eyes widened immensely, and her mouth dropped open.

     "I have no idea wht you're talking about." 

     "You always were a terrible liar." Natasha told her, the smirk starting to make it's way on her face. Wanda caved immediately.

     "Please! Please, don't tell anyone! It's hard enough to get out of here, let alone while Steve knows I'm meeting up with Vizh! Please, Nat!"

     Natasha puts a hand up to the red-head, "Don't worry. You're lucky that you picked the one guy on Tony's team that I actually approve of." Wanda releases a shaky breathe. "But, look. I need you to follow some guideline, if this is going to work." 

     Wanda nodded enthusiastically, "Anything." 

     Nat laughed, "Remind me to talk to you about 'listening to deals first'." Wanda let out a small laugh. "Okay, here it is: Stay close. Only go places in the same region as us. Check in. Call me once every day, whenever you feel would be easier. Don't take any chances. No populated areas, and keep to your weekend schedule. That's the safest bet." 

     Wanda nodded, "That sounds reasonable." The blonde smiled.

     "Alright kiddo, go set the guidelines to your boyfriend!" Wanda is about to hurry off, before Natasha calls, "Oh! And may I be the first to say, 'It took you long enough'!" Wanda laughed.

     "Whole-heartedly agree." Wanda then hurried off to the bunks. 

     Nat quickly took her cell-phone out, and flipped to an unused number. She only used this number when she was trying to go behind Wanda's back (It was way too easy to go behind Steve's).

 

**4:08**

**Natasha**

**Wanda told me who her boyfriend**

**is.**

 

**4:09**

**Sam**

**Why do you seem so**

**happy about that?**

 

**4:09**

**Natasha**

**Guess!**

 

**4:10**

**Sam**

**Wait! NO!!!**

 

**4:10**

**Natasha**

**UH-HUH!**

 

**4:11**

**Sam**

**Did she admit it?**

 

**4:11**

**Natasha**

**Yup!!!**

 

**4:12**

**Sam**

**Well, may I just be**

**the first to say...**

**And the last to say...**

**It's about time!!!**


End file.
